Sicarius de Aevi
by Rivenoir
Summary: Sicarius de Aevi, the silent Assassin, attempted to assassinate the two young vampires, the Scarlet Sisters. However, the tables were turned.
1. Target One: The Sicarius

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project does not belong to me.

* * *

****Target One: The Sicarius**

The young woman stretched her hand out, palm facing upwards.

"So, I've heard about the news about the murder of the target. Good job, I might say. Care to tell me your secret about the kill streak of your targets, each left cleanly without a clue. A feat indeed."

The man in the gentleman's attire drawled on. Hoping that he would learn some of the secrets on how the woman murdered- no, assassinated the victims within a short time. Never once had she been caught. However, when the man looked up at her face, only to receive a harsh glare from her cold blue eye from under her white hood. Her other eye was covered by a white eye patch, reasons are unknown, but it was not a matter to be probed. After a brief moment of silence, the man crackled.

"As silent as ever, Sicarius de Aevi. Very well then. Here is your money."

The man took a pouch from his table, which was finely polished and made of oaked, and dropped it into the woman's hand, earning a nod of acknowledgement. The woman then turned around, and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait."

The woman turned around, facing the man.

"I have one last target. Two in fact. They are worth many thousands."

The mysterious woman crossed her arms. After many transactions between them both, he could tell that she was interested.

"Have you heard about the mansion at the nearby woods?"

The woman nodded.

"Good, in there, lives two sisters, the Scarlet sisters. They were proven to be vampires. Not only that, in there lived two other people. The target is obviously to eliminate the two _abominato_. Don't belittle them."

The woman stalked out of the door, with the targets clear in her mind.

_Vampires as targets? My, my. This is getting interesting.

* * *

_

She could not resist a slight smirk, as she walked down the path to the farms. The Scarlet Mansion was quite far away, but it would not take long if she rode on a horse. Walking by the alleys of the poorly developed section of the city, she found a stable. Foolish people had carelessly left the horses unattended. Even the houses, but that would be the job of a burglar, or a common thief, not the job of the Assassins.

She got onto the brown horse she selected, and cut off the rope which was attached to the wall of the stable with her knife. She lead the horse slowly to the woods. Once she got onto the desolate path which headed towards the Mansion. Nevertheless, she got onto the horse and galloped her way towards the Mansion. She stopped before reaching the Mansion, and tied the horse securely by the tree by looping the remainder of the rope around the trunk of a tree, and tied a dead knot. She gave a firm tug to assure that they rope would stay.

The lady snuck to the sides of the mansion by hiding in the bushes, and stealthy went over to the wall. She pressed her back against the wall, and craned her neck to see if there is anyone at the front gates.

Sure enough, there was a woman, clad in green military uniform, or more like a _qipao_. She was asleep, sitting on a chair, in front of the gates.

_Pfft… what kind of gatekeeper would sleep on the job. Well, this girl, is one of a kind…_

The lady then moved silently in front of the gatekeeper. When she stood directly in front of her, there was no reaction at all. The mysterious woman smirked under her hood.

"This would be an easy kill," She muttered, as she took out one of her many knives.

"Oh really?"

It seems that the sleeping gatekeeper has finally awaken.

"My name is Hong Meiling, and I am the gatekeeper of this place. To enter the mansion, you have to get by me!"

Meiling immediately started her assault by running straight to the Sicarius, fist clenched. When Meiling brought her fist forward, and the _Sicarius_ calmly ducked and was about to ram into Meiling's stomach with her knife at hand.

"Who might you be? What right do you think you have to disturb us?"

The _Sicarius_ looked to the side, only to realise that the source of the voice was coming from above her. By the time she looked up, however, she was knocked into the walls. When she was recovering from the impact, she was pinned against the wall by Meiling, who rained down punches at her. Knowing that her body wouldn't be able to take much beating, so she slumped down, signalling defeat. When the atmosphere seemed a little more relaxed, she acted fast. She kicked Meiling off and sent a barrage of knives flying at her. She quickly changed her target to the two other people floating in mid-air.

_Is that… wings?_

She didn't take long to realise that they were her targets.

_So, the information about the Scarlet Sisters being vampires were true…_

She started to throw knifes at the two, while keeping check of Meiling. Feeling rather exhausted, she hoped that the all-out attack against the sisters worked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" A voice sounded from behind, a hand on her back. The Sicarius lowered her arms, cautiously. Immediately, the Sicarius was on the floor, with one of the Scarlet sister sitting on her back.

"We have heard about you_, Sicarius de Aevi_. Mysterious indeed, no? Eye patch on your right eye, always under a white hood. And most importantly, how you manage to escape every assassination, never caught, almost never noticed. It was almost as if you teleported!"

The Sicarius didn't answer, resulting in a deadly silence.

"I'm sure you should know about me. I'm Remilia Scarlet, and you are obviously at my mercy. Would you want your life to be spared?"

Seeing that there were two others looking down at her, she had no choice but to agree, for she could continue her assassination attempt at another point of time. To be honest, she was rather ashamed that her smug confidence before this attempt was no longer there. She failed getting past the gatekeeper, and also getting captured. She had a trick up her sleeve, but strangely, she felt that it was not time for her to use it. At least not yet.

"Yes." She softly answered to Remilia.

"Good, what is your name." The_ Sicarius_ didn't answer. Remilia repeated the question again, forcefully this time.

"… I have no name…"

Remilia only chuckled at this.

"From now on, you shall be known as Izayoi Sakuya."

The Sicarius, now named Sakuya, didn't fight against Remilia. She felt the girl, stand up and off her back.

"Remil-"

"That's Lady Remilia to you." Sakuya hesitated for a while.

"Why didn't you kill me, Lady Remilia?"

The question earned yet other laugh.

"You seem to be a mysterious one. It'll be a pity to kill you, Sakuya." With that, she strode back into the mansion.

Sakuya followed closely behind, wondering what plans the Scarlet Vampire have for her.

* * *

**This is my first Touhou fic. **

**Sicarius de Aevi is a Latin word, that is translated into : Assassin of Time. Rather fitting, no?**

**The whole fic was actually inspired by a picture itself.**

**Hope that you readers out there would review the story and tell me what is your view of this. **


	2. Target Two: The Maid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.

* * *

Target Two: The Maid**

The Scarlet Devil led her from room to room, telling her their purposes. She could not help but to peer around suspiciously, in case of an ambush. The newly called 'Sakuya' grimaced at the poor quality of some of the rooms. There were cobwebs here and there. However, some other rooms were in a much better state, but not to the satisfaction of Sakuya.

_Wait. Why do I even care? _

"And this would be your room," said Remilia, as she gestured at a small room, fully furnished, however.

"My…room?" Sakuya had a look of surprise on her face.

"All maids here have a room. Boarding and food are provided. But of course, they will be no pay. Now change into this. After that, meet me in the dining room." Remilia pointed at a neat stack of clothing lying on the bed. Sakuya didn't want to risk protesting, and resigned to her fate. She waited for Remilia to exit the room before looking at the clothes. It was a maid's costume, no doubt, and somehow managed to fit her. She quickly slipped her watch into one of the pockets. She quickly put on the headdress and walked out. She didn't remove her eye-patch, however.

"Lady Remilia?" Sakuya walked into the rather grand dining hall. In the middle was a long table, and surrounding it was many chairs, finely polished. However, on those chairs seated only three people. Hong Meiling, whom she fought against earlier. Remilia, a girl who looks young, but is rather … no… very dangerous, and lastly, a girl with long purple hair, who did not seem to acknowledge her presence, and is deeply engrossed in her book. Soon, Remilia tapped the table with a devilish smile on her face.

"This is Sakuya Izayoi, and she'll be working for us as the head maid."

Meiling looked rather doubtful; while the purple-haired girl seemed like that she could care less. Remilia continued on.

"I trust you have not met her before," Remilia said as she pointed to the unknown person. "This is Patchouli Knowledge. She is always in the library with a servant of hers, Koakuma."

Sakuya nodded and did not ask any questions. She just stood there, and went along with the words of her new Mistress.

"Since there is nothing for you to do today, you'll learn about the ways here from Meiling here."

The Chinese girl and her just nodded, before sharing a brief glance at each other. Soon, Remilia waved her hand in a dismissive manner, signalling them to leave. Meiling and Sakuya promptly left by the huge door they came from.

_The ways of the Mansion, hmm?_

"Remilia, aren't you scared that she'll attempt to assassinate you?" Patchouli asked once the two left, putting her book down onto the table.

"Maybe she might, but I have a nagging feeling in my mind that she is one interesting person… I might have some use of her. She seems to be hiding something, however, and being the inquisitive vampire I am, I want to dig it out." Remilia shrugged and gave a sly smile, as if she had a plot forming in her head.

_Sicarius de Aevi… such an interesting Assassino. _

The maid followed the gate guard to the gardens outside, when the guard turned around. She spoke in a rather formal tone, however.

"As you would have known, my name is Hong Meiling. I'm the gate guard of this mansion. Of course, as the Head Maid, you have more authority than me in the Mansion. Lady Remilia and Flandre are in charge of the Mansion, while Patchouli is the librarian. Patchouli does not really come out much, but you have to bring tea to her from time to time. Also, there are a bunch of fairy maids over here. However, they might be rather mistrustful of you, as the news of the attempted assassination has spread all around the mansion."

After this, Meiling simply walked to the gates and sat on the chair stationed outside, whilst Sakuya went in, to her room. She should probably take a rest, and at the same time, either plot a way to get out of here, or to assassinate her target.

_After all, an Assassin will never let its prey loose.

* * *

_**Think of this as a short update before I go on my trip overseas. Of course, I'll do my best to update it when I come back from the trip. Once again, sorry for the shortness of this.**

**Please Read and Review! And telling me your thoughts and ideas might help too!  
**


End file.
